Lieutenants
In a game where NPCs die by the thousands every hour it's nice to have a personal connection with a few of them. Lieutenants are that connection. Be it console or online, the Dynasty Warriors franchise allows you to recruit Lieutenants as friends & allies on the battlefield. Unlike the console games however, DWO is not limited to merely human companions. You may recruit Wolves, Tigers, Elephants and Foxes, with even more animals planned for future patches. 'Acquiring Lieutenants' For new users, a quest is available (TNG: Hiring Lieutenants) to help you recruit your first Lieutenant, as well as teach you how. Lieutenants may be acquired in Melee battles, appearing randomly. They will always appear in the battle mingled in with the neutral (yellow) enemies. Initially, Lieutenants are named after their weapon (ex: "Crescent Blade User"). If you want this specific lieutenant to follow you, you must seek them out amongst the neutral enemies and defeat them. Once they are defeated they will drop the "Lieutenant Soul" item that must be picked up like any other item (less someone else picks it first). To increase the probability of finding a lieutenant in battle, enter melees with 4 people. Once the battle is over you will find the lieutenant in your house and they will ask you to name them. They have the same restrictions you have when naming a character, no spaces and a limit of 10 characters. You can't name a lieutenant with the same name as yourself or one of your other lieutenants, including the one you are about to dismiss to put the new one in. You are allowed to hold up to 8 lieutenants in your house, if you pick up anymore you must dismiss one of the older ones to recruit it. You can have 2 Mountable Lieutenants in your garden by default you can buy the stable expansion at the Antiques Dealer to increase it to 4. 'Types of Lieutenants' 'Human' The appearance of a human lieutenant is generated at random (Voice/Height/Hair/Sex/Type). Human Lieutenants come in two varieties. Officer Clerk A human lieutenants color is determined by what territory they are from. For example, a lieutenant found at Mt. Chang battlefield during a melee will have Blue color clothes. Human lieutenants can come in 6 different colors: Blue, Red, Green, Yellow, Purple, and White. Showdowns contain all colors and lieutenants. 'Animal' Animal Lieutenants come in two variants, those that can be mountable, and regular. 'Regular' These Lieutenants can not be made mountable. Fox Foxes come in 4 colors - Orange, Silver, Grey, Gold. Its /trick action is to turn into the general you serve. Deer Deers come in 4 colors - Brown, Bronze, Silver, Gold. Its /trick action is to come to you and relax with flowers around your body and butterflies flying around you. Bear Bears come in 4 colors - Brown, Black, White, Gold. Its /trick action is to stand up and do a little dance with some Bear fireworks with confetti popping near it. Panda Pandas come in 4 different sizes. Its /trick action is to sing a song while shaking its butt. 'Mountable' These Lieutenants can be made mountable as early as they become Affinity C in which you have to fed them a Submission Remedy. However will not be able to perform their /trick action in Town. Elephant Elephants comes in 4 different sizes. Regardless what size they were they will be the biggest size when fed a Submission Remedy. Its /trick action is to blow water out of its trunk creating a rainbow. Tiger Its /trick action is to lay on their side and claw the air above it acting like a child. Wolf Wolves come in 4 different colors - Black, Brown, Silver, Gold. Its /trick action is to sit down and lift up its left paw with hearts and flowers around. 'Skill Set' Human Lieutenants are divided into one of six skill types which determine what skills they may learn while leveling up. All animals fall in the Universal type. 'Human Skill Types' Fire Ice Vorpal Wind Lightning Universal Not yet determined 'Leveling Up and Skills' Lieutenants can level up in battle by acquiring deeds, they will always gain 450 deeds and an additional 1 point per troop they kill. * At level 20 they will learn their first skill and human lieutenants will get an upgraded appearance. * At level 40 they will learn their second skill and the first skill will upgrade to a 2nd version of that skill which gives it increased range, also human lieutenants will wield the R3 version of their respective weapon. * At level 60 they will learn their third skill and the previous skills will be upgraded, additionally human lieutenants will once again upgrade their appearance and will wield the R4 version of their respective weapon. In order to activate their skills in battle you must first use flasks on the Lieutenant upgrade on the wheel and then your Lieutenant must use their musou to activate the skill in battle which is used with the Call button. If they activate their musou with the first Lieutenant upgrade they will activate their first skill, second upgrade for second skill and third upgrade for third skill. If they activate their musou with the second or third Lieutenant upgrade they will activate all skills up to that upgrade which you can see under their name during battle. For animal lieutenants they can also have their type change from Normal to an elemental. They can get this element randomly after leveling up. However, once they reach level 60 they cannot level up any further and thus no longer have a chance of having their type change. So if an animal Lieutenant's type is "Normal" at level 60 they will forever be a Normal type. Note: Each skill will be cast multiple times during the Lieutenant's musou. So for example, Heal can be cast to 3 times for a total of 150 health restored. name 2 and name 3 only give added range the effect is always the same. For Flame, Tornado, Flash, Freeze, and Stream added damage values, see the Battle Mechanics page for more info. 'Commands' Lieutenants have 3 commands which can be switched with the lieutenant call button Att - Follow you and attack (including mounts) Cap - Capture the nearest base Wait - Charge Musou 'Affinity and Motivation' Once your Lieutenant reaches C rank the Lieutenants will have motivation, starting out at max of 10. To increase the Lieutenants motivation you will need to give it food. Low level food is found randomly in battles (Dim Sum and Mystic Remedy) and high level food can be purchased from the Antiques Dealer (Large Dim Sum and Mystical Potion). Food gives different amounts of motivation depending on them, ranging from +1 to +10. As long as your lieutenant has at least 1 motivation, they have a chance to give you a donation (a random item the lieutenant found in battle). Once they give you the item (whether you accept it or discard it) their motivation will decrease by 2 (unless they have only 1 motivation left then motivation will decrease by 1). When a Lieutenant reaches B rank or higher you have the option of having the Lieutenant follow you around town. A lieutenant's affinity will increase by bringing them to battles. Here is a list of each affinity and how many battles is needed to raise it. Having a higher affinity will increase the quality of items your lieutenant will find in battle if they have motivation. 'Mount Ability Upgrade' Their is an NPC named Lieutenant Trainer near the communal crafting area in the market she is surrounded by seven cats. She has the ability to teach your mountable lieutenant extra abilities in exchange for Guard Tenets. These only take effect while riding your mount after upgrading the Lieutenant Flask on the wheel equal to how many the ability has. Penetration - Increase power to knockback enemies while sprinting *Level 0 - Archers *Level 1 - Troops *Level 2 - Commanders *Level 3 - Generals Note: Tigers with Rampage Advance active will deal elemental hits while running Mobility - Increase running speed *Level 0 - +5 *Level 1 - +10 *Level 2 - +15 *Level 3 - +30 Observation - See objects on the map *Level 0 - Pots *Level 1 - Crates *Level 2 - NPC officers *Level 3 - Condition of bases Note: For Observation to work you need to change the mini map while on your mount. Tenacity - Increase Defense and Armor Level *Level 0 - 1.1x Defense and Lv 0 armor *Level 1 - 1.2x Defense and Lv 1 armor *Level 2 - 1.3x Defense and Lv 2 armor *Level 3 - 1.5x Defense and Lv.3 armor Potential - Increase Advanced+ effect Tiger - Rampage = Phoenix *Level 0 - Lv 1 Element *Level 1 - Lv 2 Element *Level 2 - Lv 3 Element *Level 3 - Lv 4 Element If Tiger has Normal claw, then it's 1.2x attack Elephant - Titans Blow = Obliterate *Level 0 - 1.5x Damage *Level 1 - 2.0x Damage *Level 2 - 3.0x Damage *Level 3 - 4.0x Damage Wolf - Focused Fury = Godly Hammer *Level 0 - True Musou *Level 1 - 1.2x True Musou *Level 2 - 1.5x True Musou *Level 3 - 2.0x True Musou 'Mount Element Teaching' The Lieutenant Trainer has the ability to teach your mountable lieutenants elements. Normally animal lieutenants are unable to change their type from Normal once they reach Lv 60, but she is able to change the type if they are mountable even if they already have an element. These need a level 2 element orb to teach while Guard Tenets are used to restore the elemental durability. Category:Game Mechanics